Bella has a cousin
by Twilightgirl90
Summary: Bella's little cousin has to move in with her and charlie after a tragic event happens. my first ff so please be nice. i will try to update a lot
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Preface

Bella always loved her cousin Mackenzie but when she is in trouble and Mackenzie has to live with her Bella will see what a little brat Mackenzie really is.


	2. Finding Out

BELLA POV

**BELLA POV**

I was watching E! again because Edward wasn't here yet. I missed my little cousin Mackenzie; I never really got to see her because she is famous so she is rarley ever here.

"Love I'm here" yes hes here!

"Watching tv" I said

"What were you thinking about love?"

"Nothing Edward"

I really wanted to see her but I knew I couldn't. Just then I looked back at the TV and saw Mackenzie on the screen.

"Im home Bella" Charlie called "Bella we have a family emerengcy and I need to talk to you" Charlie looked from me to Edward then back to me. "Edward I think you should go"

"Bye Bella bye Charlie" Edward said as he walked out the door. I knw he would be back later

"Bella do you remember you cousin Mackenzie Johnson? Even if you don't something has happened with her family." I started to get worried. Mackenzie was the luckiest little girl in the world what could have happened?

"Dad what happened to her?" I asked franticaly.

"well bells when she was in spain someone killed her parents. She is going to stay with us for a little while." Charlie said sadly


	3. Seeing Mackenzie

Mackenzie pov

**Mackenzie pov**

I had to go live with the swans all because of my parents will. They said that if anything happened to them I was to go live with Charlie swan. Don't get me wrong I loved Charlie but he lived in the depressing town of forks, Washington.

I kept having flashbacks of what happened that horrible day. It was just a normal day in Spain but then everything happened so fast. Me and my parents were just going to a show in Barcelonia and suddenley someone was grabbing my mom and then he shot my dad when my dad was trying to save my mom. After that he killed her and then the police were there to save me just in time. It was the scariest day of my life. I wished now that he had killed me too.

So now here I was on a plane to forks with all of my things like my dog, Paris, and all of my clothes and axcessories. I really wanted to see Bella and Charlie because they were like my only family left.

When I got to the airport I saw Bella along with someother guy who was really cute but to old for me. I ran to bella.

**Bella pov**

Charlie had asked me to pick up Mackenzie at the airport in Seattle. I had asked Edward to come with me because I wasn't sure if my truck could handdle the drive.

We pulled up to the airport and walked to the gate to meet her. I didnt even get to finish my thought because a little 13 year old ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bella I am so glad to see you. I missed you so much." Mackenzie said half crying

"Hey I missed you to. Where are your bags? We can go get them and then get something to eat. Charlie will be home later so we can go out and eat." I said knowing that scence the accident she probley hasn't eaten out. "Oh and tis is my boyfriend Edward so be nice to him"

"I promise I will try bella. But im not really hungry right now so can we just get my stuff and go to your house?" She asked


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Hi everyone who is reading this**

**Ok so I will probaley be updating this everyday. Yay. But somedays I won't be able to. I will try my best but with school and homework and my birthday coming up it will be hard. Oh well. But for now I will. **

**Oh and here is the disclamier: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I do own Mackenzie yay me!! **

**Sorry this is a long and rambling disclamier but just one more thing andrea if you are reading this I just want to say hi andrea.**


	5. Problems

**Mackenzie pov**

As we walked into Bellas house I looked around. I was very small and not very cheerful. This was going to be hard for me scence I had lived in manisons with butlers and maids and more importantly my parents.

"Here Mackenzie Ill show you to your room." Bella said nicely

"Wow" was all I could say. The room was so tiny and the closet could never fit even a third of my clothes into it. "Uh thanks Bella"

"Your welcome. If you need any help unpacking or anything I will be right downstairs making dinner. And Mackenzie" Bella said being a little to nice for Bella my cousin

"Yes Bella"

"I am glad you're here and Charlie is to." She said

"Thanks" Bella was never this nice to me. Maybe it was because she and Charlie had to take care of me now.

i started to unpack some of my stuff knowing that not all of it would fit.

**Bella**** pov**

as i walked down the stairs i felt so sorry for my cousin. she had lost both of her parents in the same day. even though i didnt know the whole story i knew it must have been bad if Mackenzie wasnt all about shopping.

"bella, love are you okay?" Edward asked with a big hint of worry in his voice

"ya im fine im just worried about Mackenzie she really isnt herself."

"Bella her parents just died she is upset and she this her closet is to small for all of her stuff. but i think you should give her time. maybe do some of her favorite things with her." Edward said sweetly and i cringed at the thought of shopping with Mackenzie and her annoying little dog Paris.

"I think i would rather not. i mean shopping with alice is bad but shopping with Mackenzie is like jail. everything is done her way and if it isnt she flips out. and I hated going when she was little and going with her now would be my death sentence Edward." i said knowing it was all really true

"Charlie is coming so i think i will leave. i will see you later tonight love." Edward said as he went out the window

"bye" i called after him

"Bella i am home is Mackenzie here?"Charlie said as he walked in

**Okay this is my last chapter for today i will updated tomorrow i promise. review please. but please no flames. only (as my drama teacher MR. Torok says constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mackenzie POV**

"Thanks Bells" I said nicely as I started to unpack

I left most of my clothes in the suitcase and just put some stuff in the closet and drawers. The room was depressing. It had a small twin bed and a desk that was really small with a chair. The walls were blue and white. And I hated it. I was used to beautiful gold painted walls and a king sized canopy bed with golden and white threads. I had officially hit the bottom of the well.

**Next day**

I woke up and went downstairs to see Charlie and Bella already up. Who the fucking hell gets up before noon on a Saturday?

"Morning Mackenzie. How did you sleep?" asked Charlie nicely. I could tell he was being nice because of what happened.

"Hi Charlie. Hi Bella. I slept fine thank you. By the way I am going to have to go to school here?" I asked. I really didn't want to go to school in this stupid motherfucking town.

He sensed my hostility. "Yes you will be going to Forks High School with Bella. Don't worry you'll love it there. Bella does." He said with to much hope.

"Great when does it start?" I HATE school. I always had. It was just boring. The teachers were rude and everyone stared at me.

"Monday and I have already enrolled you. Would you like to go school shopping?" he asked just as the phone rang. "Bells will you get that?"

"Ok dad" She said and went to pick up the phone. I could hear screaming on the other line. It sounded like a five year old high on sugar. "Alice calm down, no I don't wanna go shopping. I HATE IT. That's why I don't wanna go. No I will no let her go with you alone. Her parents just died I don't think she will want to. Alice NO!" Bella just kept rambling on.

I walked into the kitchen where Bella was "Bella, can we go shopping today?" I asked sweetly. "No Mackenzie. Please keep quiet right now please." Bella was pleading with me. Wow. Has she sunken low. "AHHHH who's at your house Bella. Tell me. Wait you don't have to. There was a moment of silence and then Alice was talking again. "OMG Bella why didn't you tell me Mackenzie Johnson was your cousin and she is at your house. I WILL kill you next time your keeping secrets from me ok and Edward wont be happy about this you know." She was talking pretty fast. "It's okay Alice. Edward came with me to pick her yesterday. He knows about her. Anyway maybe _she_ wants to go shopping with you today." She was offering me to go with a crazy person!!! "Ask her but I think she will say no until you explain that the whole family is going today and that my brother is your boyfriend" she said. "Fine but let her decide."

"Kenzie that was my…. My um friends sister. She wants to know if you want to come shopping with her and her family."

"Bella I will only go if you come with." I said stubbornly "I don't like to be alone with strangers." I was alone with strangers a lot but I didn't like it at all.

"Fine I'll go to but only because of you" She replied.

"Alice she said"

"YAY Bella's coming with us" Alice screamed

"Alice I didn't say."

"I saw it Bella."

"Fine when are we leaving Alice?" Bella asked Alice

"In an hour. Be ready. Bye Bella" Alice said

**ok sorry i havent updated in a while. i got a dog for my birthday so i ve had to teach him stuff and blah blah. Anyway heres the chapter**


End file.
